


The Ghost at the Banquet

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, complicated family dynamics, set during the epilogue of Enola Holmes Mysteries #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Enola had seemed so unreal. She had looked like a dark ghost up for revenge.





	The Ghost at the Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the epilogue of _The Case of the Left-Handed Lady_. Originally a companion piece to [this fanart](http://theoncomingfrenchie.tumblr.com/post/175374106901/worried-brother-swanlaurences-il-est-possible) by [theoncomingfrenchie](http://theoncomingfrenchie.tumblr.com/).

Enola had seemed so unreal. She had looked like a dark ghost up for revenge. Where was the little doll in her torn dress running around playing with soldier toys? Where was the girl with her messy hair and her bicycle?

_Nowhere_.

Evaporated. Disappeared.  _Killed._  Killed by his damned, selfish mother; killed by his prompt leave for London; killed by his brother’s expedient solution.

They had killed her. This damned family had killed this lost girl barely out of childhood. Had Sherlock not known his sister alive, he could have believed she had come back to haunt him.

Well, in a way she did.

She was out there. She was in the very same city as him, roaming the streets alone, posing as an elusive shadow out of reach.  Out of  _his_  reach. Perhaps permanently so.

For the first time since his father’s death, Sherlock Holmes felt the need to weep.


End file.
